A batched sparse (BATS) code is a relatively low complexity random linear network coding (RLNC) scheme that can achieve asymptotic bandwidth optimality for many types of communication networks with packet loss. However, there are several unresolved implementation issues. For example, although the BATS code is relatively low complexity, its complexity is still sufficient to cause practical implementation problems with respect to particular hardware designs and/or components. Problems include:                1) Computational costs of encoding and decoding at source and sink nodes, respectively;        2) Storage and computational cost of network coding at intermediate nodes; and        3) The overhead of coefficient vector computation.        
Embodiments of the invention are directed toward solving these and other problems individually and collectively.